


And a Puppy.

by dragonryder94



Series: The Milkovich-Gallagher Family Files [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Daddy Mickey, M/M, ana is a slick little bitch, baby gallagher(in the works), daddy ian, mention of second child, negotiating puppys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonryder94/pseuds/dragonryder94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when Ian and Mickey drop some news on Ana she decides that she has news for them too</p>
            </blockquote>





	And a Puppy.

**Author's Note:**

> this is loosely based of the cheerios commercial that aired during the superbowl. look it up its adorable. enjoy!

Early one morning Ian was sitting at the table with Ana fixing her breakfast when Mickey cleared his throat and looked at their daughter pointedly. Ian nodded and poured some cereal out for her before saying,

"Hey Ana?"

She looked up and smiled at him saying,

"Yes Papa?"

Ian took a few pieces of the cereal and put them in front of her before pointing to them and explaining,

"You know how there's you and me and Daddy?"

She nodded and tucked her hair behind one ear before eating a spoonful of her own food and asking,

"Yeah, but what's that gotta do with breakfast?"

Taking another piece of cereal Ian took a breath before telling her,

"Well pretty soon you're going to have a little brother or sister."

Her little brow furrowed as she looked at the cereal representing their family. She looked at the fourth piece like it had somehow personally offended before turning her glare on Ian and saying,

"How come we need another sister or brother? We're fine now."

Ian nodded and said,

"Of course we are sweetie. And we both love you very much. But Daddy and I wanted to have another baby."

Upon seeing the geunine look of truth on her father's face Ana softened slightly. She looked over at Mickey, who was sitting on the counter silently sipping his coffee and watching the pair. He was taking the backseat on this one, letting the redhead talk to their daughter about it. Gallagher was the one who wanted another kid after all. Not that Mickey wasn't excited about the prospect of having another pair of little feet walking around the house. 

Ana rasied an eyebrow at Mickey before looking back at Ian. The redhead was waiting for her reaction, expecting either elation or rage, and was prepared for either. Not him or Mickey could have predicted what their daughter would say next.

Pursing her lips Ana pulled another piece of cereal over saying,

"A new brother or sister, and a puppy." 

Ian laughed aloud and Mickey spit his coffee up as he realized that his daughter was trying to bargain with them. 'Trying' being the operative word until Ian righted his breathing and said happily,

"And a puppy. You drive a hard bargain kid, but I think we can work with that."

Ana clapped her hands together before hopping off her chair and said excitedly,

"Can we go to the shelter today? I want my new puppy!" 

Mickey narrowed his eyes at Ian before looking down at her and saying,

"Ana could you go to your room and get dressed? Daddy and Papa need to do some grown up talk. Alone."

She sighed at her father before skipping happily out of the kitchen to her bedroom. Glaring at the redhead Mickey growled,

"A puppy? Seriously Gallagher? You really just gave in on a puppy?"

Ian shrugged and took a bite out of some toast before saying,

"Hey, I mentioned wanting a dog to you before. Thankfully Ana beat me to asking for it seriously."

At the older man's grumpy face Ian stood and walked to stand between his thighs at the counter. Placing his hands on Mickey's hips the redhead kissed his neck softly before saying,

"C'mon Mick. Asking for a puppy in exchange for a new baby is kinda small when you think about it. And would she be a true Milkovich if she took something like that and didn't try to bargain in return?" 

Mickey rolled his eyes before wrapping his arms around Ian's neck and accepting a kiss on the lips from the taller man. After a few seconds he pulled away and joked,

"If that damn thing pisses on the carpet guess who gets to clean it up."


End file.
